In recent years, a preflux treatment by using a resin type preflux has been applied to a substrate in order to protect a circuit portion of the substrate. However, a connection method by using an electrically conductive adhesive agent to perform compression-bonding at relatively low temperature causes a problem that a preflux layer present on a terminal prevents electrical continuity.
In order to solve this problem, there has been proposed a method for blending an organic film decomposition component, such as an acid component, into an anisotropic conductive adhesive film (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1), a method for washing and removal of a preflux with trichloroethane or the like before compression-bonding (for example, refer to Patent Literature 2), and the like.
However, the method according to Patent Literature 1 causes to limit the degree of flexibility in blending and also causes to corrode a member, such as a terminal, by the acid component or the like. Furthermore, the method according to Patent Literature 2 requires more processes to be performed, thereby increasing a production cost.